The wife, the mistress
by mavifics
Summary: Matt, Margh and Evi are at the same party  after Golden Globe Award . What will happen at this embarrassing meeting? Mavi fanfic.


**Title: The wife and the mistress**

**Author: Polly**

**Characters: Matt and Evi (Mavi)**

**Rating: M**

**PS: It's just a fanfic, NOT real life. I wrote it a long long time ago...**

**Summary: Matt, Margh and Evi are at the same party (after Golden Globe Award). What will happen at this embarrassing meeting?**

* * *

><p>Evangeline just got in the hotel room where she had stayed when her cell phone rang.<p>

-Evi?

-Foxy? Hey! I just took the dress I'll wear tonight. I guess you'll like it.

-Really?

Matt spoke in a weird way, Evi immediately noticed it.

-What is happening, Matt? Your tone is strange, any problem?

-Yeah...uh. It's Margh.

-What's the matter with her?

-She decided to go to the party with me.

Evi started walking from a corner to another. The news looked like a punch in the stomach.

-Shit! I can't believe it! But you had assured me she wouldn't go there!

-I know she wouldn't go but she changed her mind at the eleventh hour! Evi, I'm so sorry.

-Are you really sorry? I don't know why I still believe in you! It's been a long time since you said me you would leave her, but you didn't do anything!

-We already talked about this, it's not so easy.

-But I'll say what it's easy, I'm done, it's over!

-Evi...

Evi was so angry that she hung up the phone while he was still talking. She received the invitation of the Golden Globe after party. Matt would present an award and then, he would go to the same party. At the beginning, Evi didn't want to go, but he insisted, whereas Margh wasn't in a mood to accompany him at the ceremony. Matt thought it would be a good chance to be with Evi. In front of everybody, they would be the best friends people thought they were. The plan consisted in a casual meeting at the party, where they would stay for a while and then, they would sneak away. Of course they wouldn't leave together; one of them would go out first to avoid any suspicions. Thus, they would spend the night together in some hidden place they used to go to their secret love affair meetings.

However, it seemed like Margh was mistrusting something, she suddenly decided to go to the party with her husband and, consequently, spoiled the great night they had planned.

Evi was mad. She threw the dress hanger to the bed in an angry manner. It wasn't fair! She had finally found a perfect dress to the big night and now everything was over!

The hours elapsed and she kept grumpy inside the room. She wanted to buy the ticket to leave next day, she didn't want to stay one minute more in LA. She took a shower and, while she was combing her hair, just wearing a towel, she looked at the dress which was on the bed. She took off the plastic that was wrapping it and put the dress against her body, glancing at the mirror. All of a sudden, she decided to change her mind: actually, she would go to the party, she wanted to provoke him; maybe Matt could realize what he was missing.

She had an appointment with the hairdresser; she had her nails and makeup done at the saloon. Then, she went back to the hotel and dressed up, she wanted to be fabulous and her mission succeeded. Her halt dress was black, with a white belt over her waist, a sexy neckline and some gathers on the right and the left, which let the sides of her body and her back naked. Evi tied her hair in a ponytail. The high-heel let her even more elegant.

It was one A.M when Evi arrived at the party. There were many people at the entry: celebrities, photographers and curious people. She tried to walk without being notice in the middle of the crowd, but the photographers had already seen her and started taking pictures of her.

Evi waved at them, smiling, although she was nervous. She was trying to calm down, but she knew what was about to happen would be hard. He would be there. And with his wife. The worst thing was the fact that she was alone; she hadn't called any friend because she believed she would spend the night with Matt. He had warned her in the last hour about Margh; it wouldn't be possible to call anyone.

She took a deep breath and got in the ballroom anyway. Her eyes were looking around, anxiously searching for him, until she finally saw him. He was far and sat next to his wife, around a table. Evi had to hold in her feelings as she watched that terrible view. Why wasn't she the person beside him? Her eyes were overwhelmed by tears, rage, jealousy and she felt sorry for herself. She began to regret of going to the party, she couldn't stand that whole stupid thing.

When she was walking towards the exit, she decided to give one last look at him and this was her mistake because Matt seemed to feel that she was glancing at him and he looked back, at the same time. He was surprised. Matt wrinkled his forehead, showing that he couldn't believe she was there after shouting and hanging up the phone call, hours ago.

He was staring at her and vice versa, suddenly, it looked like there wasn't anyone in the ballroom, there wasn't any noise or music. The enchantment was interrupted by a voice, which was urgently calling her name:

-Evangeline, Evangeline!

Margh was waving at her, calling her to go to their table. "Damage, I can't believe it", Evi thought. "Now I have to get along with that witch!"

Evi didn't have choice, she had to go there.

-Evangeline, I had no idea that you would be here!

Margh greeted her, giving a kiss on her check. Evi gave her a half-hearted smile.

-Yeah, I decided at the eleventh hour.

-Where is your boyfriend, didn't he come?

-No, he is working so hard, you know, this crazy rhythm of the shootings...

-I see. You're so beautiful!

Margh was admiring Evi's dress, while Matthew seemed uncomfortable at the situation. It was too much to handle, being with his wife and his mistress in front of him and they were talking. Besides, Evi gave him a killing look when she greeted him.

-So, are you alone? Join us!

Margh said.

-No, I don't want to bother you; actually, I just stopped by at the party.

-Of course you won't bother us! Matthew, you agree with me, don't you?

-What? Huh… Of course she won't bother us. Evi, please, stay.

He answered in a confused manner, running his hands nervously through his hair. Since they were having an affair, this kind of meeting among the three people had never happened anymore. Matt and Evi usually met at work but out of work they used to meet in a hidden way. They lived far from each other in Hawaii and Matt considered this a good thing because it avoided embarrassing meetings like this one.

Margh was unaware of the sexual tension between them and she continued talking as a good Italian. Evi was trying to hide, but the chat was boring. She started feeling extremely uncomfortable and then, she managed to change the position of her legs. When she did the move, with no intention, her leg brushed against Matt's legs under the table, causing a nice shiver. She noticed he had also felt the vibration, so she decided to turn that situation funnier.

Evi took off one of her shoes and put her foot over his shoes. Matt looked at her in a frightened way, his eyes were afraid of what he knew it would happen: she was willing to provoke him and she would do everything she could to get it. While she was pretending she was paying attention to Margh's talk, Evi slightly started lifting his foot under the hemline of Matt's pants. He leaned one of his arms on the table and tried to avoid her look. She really knew how to drive him crazy.

Evi decided to give him a break, just for a little time because the waiter approached. She took the opportunity to order a drink, she couldn't bear spending the night so close to Matt and so distant at the same time, whereas she couldn't be with him the way she wanted; Margh was there and she was in her way.

No longer had the waiter pulled away, Evi stared at Matt and gave him a malicious smile. He bashfully looked down, he was afraid that his wife could notice his big disturbance when Evi was around. She decided to begin again what she was doing, but this time, she slid her foot between his thighs. Matt was becoming excited more and more, he started sweating; it was being hard not to be horn at Evi's strokes under the table. The drinks came; he took the glass of whisky and drank it all at once.

-Is it everything ok, honey? - Margh finally realized he was unsettled.

-Yeah, I'm ok, it's just hot here.

Evi was having fun, she was driving him crazy, but she noticed she was abusing him and decided to stop playing. Right after, there were photographers at the party, taking pictures of the stars that were there. One photographer came to their table and asked them to take a picture. Matt wasn't in a mood of it, but he didn't want to play the grumpy guy; besides, Margh was already up and she was smiling. It was amazing how she loved this, taking pictures. He was between them, "ironic situation", he thought, "I'm in the middle of the two women of my life"

Although it was fast, it was a moment that he could finally be next to Evi. Matt wrapped his hands around Evi's waist; his long fingers touched her soft skin, which was naked due to the gathers on the sides of her dress. Evi shivered as she felt his touch on her body.

After taking the picture, she drank her beverage and stayed for a while on Fox's table. But she was a little quiet. Seeing him, beside Margh, listening to his wife telling ordinary things about the couple life broke her heart. So, she took some drinks, she couldn't be sober, otherwise, she would be crazy. Matt started being worried; he knew Evi and her lively temper. Sooner or later, she could tell everything about their affair.

Evi decided to go for a walk to breathe the air, she was getting high. Besides, she needed to leave, she couldn't stand anymore to hide the love she felt for him. She was sad and after walking during few minutes, she found a place near the bar and stayed there. She wanted to cry, that night was like a nightmare.

While she was looking at the horizon, a guy approached. He began to talk some small talk, he was a movie producer. Evi, always a kind person, was talking with him, even more when she noticed Matt's puzzled look, far from there. Excited due to the alcohol, she was laughing in a spontaneous way, not because of the pleasant talk but because she loved seeing his jealousy and his ugly face.

-Wow, look around! Taylor Lautner is here!

-Who?

Matt couldn't pay attention in what Margh was saying.

-The boy who plays Jacob in Twilight. Kyle would die if she were here. Do you think that it's too unkind going there to talk at him?

-No, I don't think so.

At this moment, Evi crossed the ballroom, going to the restroom.

-Why don't you go there and talk with the guy while I go outside just a little to smoke a cigarette?

-Fine.

By the time Margh was going to talk to Taylor, in a hurry, Matt was walking and searching for Evi. He arrived at the restroom area and just stood there, waiting for someone to open the door to check if the Lady's room was full of people. He urgently needed to talk to Evi. A woman opened the door and he could notice that it was empty. He looked around, there wasn't anyone, so he suddenly got in and closed the door.

Evi was rinsing her face to recover from the alcohol effect, she was scarred when she saw Matt's reflex at the mirror.

-What are you doing here, are you insane?

-What was happening, Evi? You came here just to annoy me!

-You think that you are the center of the universe, don't you? You thought I would be locked at the hotel, with a beautiful dress like this, just waiting for you to call me? Do me a favor! I came here because I had also received an invitation and I wanted to have fun.

-It looked like you really had a lot of fun. Laughing at my face the entire night!

-Don't worry, Matt, I'm leaving! You can accompany your beautiful...cough, cough...wife!

-Are you leaving? Alone? Or with that guy you were talking to, minutes ago?

-Who do you think I am?

Evi was about to say bad words to Matt when they heard some noise coming through the door. Immediately, Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her, they both got into one of the doors. Two women entered the restroom and continued talking.

Matt and Evi kept quiet and they were waiting until the place became silent again. Evi couldn't help laughing. She was too drunk to hold her laugh, besides, that situation was funny. Matt did a gesture at her, asking her to stop. He was leaned against the wall. They heard the sound of the main door opening and closing, the women had gone.

Evi giggled, Matt was mad about her.

-You're crazy! What do you want? They almost caught us! What's so fun?

-I'm laughing at you! There's no sense of being leaned against the wall; if someone looks down, she will notice your feet anyway. Your shoes and my high-heel can be seen.

Matt scratched his head in a thoughtful way and he couldn't hold himself; he started laughing at his stupid act. It was amazing how he couldn't be serious next to her. Evi's joy spread to anyone who would be around her. When Evi laughed, he laughed too.

After they had burst in laugh, they both looked at each other. They were too much close to resist. Matt pulled her against his body, kissing her in a hot manner. His hands quickly slid to her waist; right after, they made their way under Evi's dress to take off her panties. He was looking for a place where he could save it, then he finally put the underwear in the pocket of his suit, which he had took off and hung in a hook behind the door of the tiny restroom they were.

Meanwhile, Evi had already lowered his zipper and she was stroking him with her soft hands under his underpants. Actually, she had turned him on before; after all, she had teased him the whole night. Thus, it wouldn't be hard to drive him crazy, he already desired her.

She wanted him in the same way, besides, the dangerous situation (they were in a restroom, his wife was at the party, they could be caught any time by anyone) let her more excited.

They changed the position, now she was leaned against the wall. He was rubbing his body against hers; he decided to touched her, his hands were running between her thighs. He put his long fingers inside her as he kissed her neck. She was damp at his strokes. His penis was already hard.

At this moment, after making out, her breasts were trying to escape from the neckline. Matt took the chance to outline her jagged and hard nipples with his hot tongue, letting her even more excited with the sensation of being savored by him.

Then, Evi wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, without breaking the eye contact. They exchanged warm kisses and he lifted her; she wrapped her legs around his hips and then he penetrated her. She shivered, the pleasure of being there, pressed against the wall, while he was invading her with his powerful thrusts, was an indescribable thing.

Matt was quickly moving and they both were moaning when they heard the sound of the main door opening again. However, their pleasure was so intense that they couldn't stop and the fact that there was another person there in one of the restrooms nearby let them even more excited.

They tried to control their whispers, but they couldn't hide their labored breathing. The woman who was in the restroom realized that something was happening there, so she left the place in a hurry, but she almost heard Evi's shout of pleasure, which Matt managed to suffocate, shutting her up with a kiss.

They were alone again and they immediately intensified their rhythm. Evi couldn't stand anymore, he was completely inside her. They both seemed unaware of the dangerous and totally surrendered by that passion, so forbidden and so nice at the same time. Evi was a very expressive person; Matt could notice the rapture on her face, consequently, he knew she had reached the orgasm. So, he came.

Sweating and feverish, with labored breathing and hearts beating fast after sex, they awakened from that dreamy situation and they came back to reality. Matt collected himself, dressing his clothes and fixing his wrinkled shirt, Evi helped him to tie his tie. She decided to leave first, to check if the way was clear. There wasn't anybody around; thereby, she called him and he sneaked away, in a hurry. He went to the Men's room to pull himself together; he couldn't call people's attention.

Evi combed her hair and did her makeup. She decided to go home at that time; she couldn't take the courage to meet Margh again after just having sex with her husband. Matt crossed the ballroom looking for Margh. She was sat at the same table.

-Matt, where have you been? Did you smoke the entire packet of cigarettes? I looked for you everywhere and I couldn't find you.

-Margh, I'm sorry, I just meet some important people from the film industry and you know; we started talking a lot. But then I began to search for you and I didn't find you.

-Maybe it's because I was looking for you at the same time and we just missed one another. But it's late, let's go?

-Sure!

-Where is Evangeline, did she leave?

-Huh? Yeah, she did. She quickly said goodbye and sent you a kiss.

-Well, she was high, didn't she?

-Yes, Evi...That's the way Evangeline is, I called her attention before because of this.

They were talking while they were heading for the car.

When they arrived home, they were still talking about the party. Margh was telling him about the picture she had taken with her daughter's idol, until the moment that they began to talk about Evi again.

-You're right, Margh, I'm worried about Evi driving drunk that way. I guess I should call her, just to know if she is fine.

-Ok, but please, could you turn off the light when you leave the bedroom? I'm falling asleep.

Matt closed the door and went to another room. He wanted so bad to call her after the wonderful night they had spent together.

-Evi? Are you ok? Did you arrive home safe?

-Of course I'm fine, why not?

-Nothing, I was just worried, you drank a lot tonight.

-I drank and you were the person who lost your mind.

Matt gave a shy smile.

-By the way, Matt, I have to tell you something. We were in a hurry and I just let something with you.

-What?

-My panties.

-Oh my God, how? Where is it?

-In the pocket of your suit.

-Shit! I have to hang up.

Matt ran towards the bedroom. He snooped in the pocket of the suit he had taken off minutes ago until he grabbed the underwear he was looking for.

-Matt? What are you doing? What are you searching for?

-Nothing, Margh.

-Why are you messing the dirty clothes?

-I, I...I'm looking for my lighter.

-Will you smoke at this time? You said you would stop smoking.

-I promise I will smoke just one cigarette before sleeping.

He waited until Margh lay in bed to take the panties and hide them in his hand in a discreet manner. He quickly left the bedroom. He put the underwear in a bag and hided it inside the car. When he was still in the vehicle, he took his cell phone and called Evi again.

-You? Again? Wow, today is my lucky day!

-Evi, you're crazy!

-And you're stupid!

They both had always called each other this way, just teasing.

-Margh almost found it out!

-What a pity, if I hadn't warned you...

-You're really completely nuts!

-And you are crazier than me because you're having an affair with me!

-What are you doing?

-I'm taking a bubble bath, totally naked, just covered by some lather...

-Bath, huh? At this time?

-I need to relax after exercising today. You made me do some huge effort, Mr Foxy.

After talking for few minutes, Matt hung up the phone call. He had taken too many risks for one night. He grabbed the lighter and lighted a cigarette. While he was smoking, he leaned against the sit and once more he took the bag, just watching the tiny lace black panties with a sassy smile on his face. Despite all craziness he had done, he hadn't felt so happy in a long time. His affair with Evi was so wrong and so right at the same time. He had no idea of what would happen, he wasn't sure of anything, but now he didn't want to think. He just closed his eyes; he wanted to remember every single minute he had spent with her, every single moment he had lived during that unforgettable night.

**The end**


End file.
